ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emgaltan's Continuity
Emgaltan's Continuity is a collection of alternate universes where all of Emgaltan's series take place in. Premise All of the stories in Emgaltan's Continuity are usually serious and somewhat dark with a few comedic moments. All of the kaiju and seijin that appear in canon material appear in the continuity. Series Showa/M78 Universe *The Great Ultra War Saga *Ultraman Blank (Only Episode 0) *Ultraman Unknown *Ultraman Prince *Ultraman Voice Ultra Lineage Universe *Ultraman Ancient *Ultraman Beast *SOTH: Defenders of Mankind *Ultraman Stream *Ultraman Arsenal Dead Light Universe *Ultraman Blank New Revolution Universe *Ultraman Redux *Redux: Ultraseven *Redux: Ultraman Jack Destroyed Earth Universe *Ultraman Etale Doppelganger Universe *Ultraman Ganger The Hero from Arab Universe *Glen Fire: The Series Mirrablaze Universe *Metal Kaiser *Mirrablaze Dexterity Universe *Ultraman Dexterity Universes Showa/M78 Universe This is the main universe in the continuity. In it, ultras have existed for millions of years and have protected their universe along with surrounding ones from various monsters and villains. History TBA Stories that take place in this universe *Ultraman Blank (Ep 0) *Ultraman Unknown Gaiden: Corruption *Ultraman Unknown (Ep 1 - 24) *Ultraman Unknown Vs. Darkness Bringer *Ultraman Prince (Majority of series) Ultras native to this universe *All the ultras who live in the canon Showa Universe. *Ultraman Blank *Ultrawoman Zena *Ultraman Unknown *Ultraman Prince *Ultrawoman Luna *Ultraman Etale Ultra Lineage Universe A universe where the Earth is protected by a blood line of Ultra/ Human hybrids. Things like Yokai and Minus Energy are common to this universe. History *'201.5 Million B.C.': Due to large amounts of radiation and oxygen, normal dinosaurs and various other prehistoric creatures strangely start to evolve into what would eventually become known as kaiju and other things. Some of creatures of note were the Dragon Race, Nonmalt, and Yokai who became much more intelligent compared to the others and so managed to takeover much. *'2.6 Million B.C.': A large meteor crashes down upon the Earth, causing global panic among all races that live on the planet. Stories that take place in this universe *Ultraman Ancient *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Betrayal of The Past *Ultraman Beast (First half) *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: The Bounty Hunter *Ultraman Beast (second half) *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Dark Possession *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: Battle For Pup *Ultraman Beast Gaiden: A God Incarnate *Ultraman Beast The Movie: Fight! The Mechanical Menace! *Into Ultra Space *Ultraman Arsenal (Whole series) *Ultraman Arsenal The Movie: Use The Ultra Power! Ultras who live in this universe *Ultraman Ancient *Ultraman Fujin *Ultraman Susanoo *Ultraman Hachi *Ultraman Beast *Ultraman Insid *Ultraboy Pup *Ultraboy Jove *Ultraman Arsenal *Ultraman Stream Doppelganger Universe TBA The Hero from Arab Universe TBA Mirrablaze Universe TBA Dexterity Universe TBA Eternal Freed Universe Differences from other Universes *A majority of monsters are more intelligent than usual, being able to come up with strategies and have emotions, even machines such as Deathfacer Destructor being able to feel joy and disgust. *Kaiju and alien attacks are more common throughout all the universes with at least the occasional natural monster appearing at some place in the world. *An age of monsters is a period of time when monster activity is at an extreme high with a monster or alien appearing at least every one to two weeks. Trivia *Certain ideas are based on other universes. Category:Fan Continuity Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Weird Ideas Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Ultraman Ancient Category:Ultraman Arsenal Category:Ultraman Unknown Category:Glen Fire The Series Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Ultraman Dexterity Category:Ultraman Ganger Category:Ultraman Nith Category:Ultraman Megalos Category:Ultraman Seed Category:Ultraman Prince Category:Ultraman Stream Category:Ultraman Blank Continuity Category:SOTHDOM Category:Ultraman Redux Category:Ultraman Omoi Category:Ultrawoman Amaterasu Category:Ultraman Zeta Category:Ultramen T&E Category:Ultraman Geed (Emgaltan)